Server Time Node
Overview The [[Props|prop]] is a [[Story Tools|Story Tool]] that lets players trigger actions on a [[Build Sites|Build Site]] at a specified hour of game time using the [[Linking and Triggering]] system. Usage The prop allows players to trigger linked events based on the current hour of game time. Each can trigger based on up to six different times. Times can only be set to hours, not portions of an hour (So for instance, 2:00, not 2:30 or 2:45). Times are based on a 24 hour clock, so 0 is midnight, 12 is noon, and 20 is 8:00PM. Incoming and Outgoing Links The does not support incoming links, only outgoing links. The always has the following options for Outgoing Links: *"When game time in slot 1 is reached..." *"When a Luminary clicks this object...." The adds additional options for outgoing links when more than one trigger time is set: *"When time 2 reached" *"When time 3 reached" ..and so on. Note: These outgoing link labels are likely to change. The "When a Luminary clicks this object link" is likely a bug (the node is invisible in Play Mode), and the inconsistent text between the Slot 1 time and the other times will likely be fixed. Interestingly, the "When a Luminary clicks this object" action is fully functional in Edit Mode (almost certainly a bug)! Settings The prop has the following options under Settings: *'''Name:''' Allows players to give the prop a name only they can see. *'''Amount of Listeners''': Sets the number of time triggers this prop will monitor. *'''Desired Time 1-6''': The time for each trigger. New Desired Time settings will appear dynamically as the Amount of Listeners setting is updated and saved. Example The node can be used to spawn events in response to game time. For example, suppose you want a town to be normal during the day but haunted at night. You could have two triggers, one for 6 (sunrise) and one for 18 (sunset). Then you could link the second time (that you set to 18) to a skeleton to spawn it, and then link the first time (that you set to 6) to despawn it. Tips The currently only supports triggering events based on game time, not custom claim times. The current game time can be seen by setting either the Owner Default Time to Game Time under the Advanced Build Settings in the [[Build Mode]] interface, at which point the "Current Owner Time" displayed in that window will be the current game time. Note: The node will operate according to game time even if the site is set to a custom claim time. It is not necessary to set the claim time to game time in order to use the node. Required Resources The following [[Resources|resources]] are required to place this prop. General Prop Information *All props are placed using the [[Prop Palette]] using the [[Build Mode]] interface while the [[Build Sites|Build Site]] is in [[Edit Mode]]. *To remove this prop, right click the prop and hit Recycle. Any materials used to place it will be returned to you. *This prop is [[Innate Items|innate]]. It is prop knowledge included in the Prop Palette by default for new characters. *This prop can be tinted using the Tints tab in the [[Build Mode]] interface. *This prop is only visible in [[Edit Mode]]. Appearance when Placed